kenny_the_shark_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kat Cassidy For President
Characters Featured Kenny - Kat - Oscar - Jorge - Amanda Plot One day in school, Kat‘s principal, Mr. Simmons, announced that they are going to put new members on their student council. And there are two conditions for running for office. One, you have to be willing to attend all of the student council meetings, and two, you cannot have three detentions or more. Kat felt like the last rule was directed at Bumper, the school bully, who had already picked up his third detention. Kat wondered what it was like to be the President or something similar to this in the student council. Her friend Amanda told her she was running for treasurer. Oscar joins the conversation saying that he was going for social chairperson instead of one of the juicy spots like Kat was going for, because they would be overflowing with people’s names. Then they heard tomorrow, they would make their speeches, mainly the ones who are running for president. That afternoon, she tells Kenny about her day at school. She tells him that she is running for president and needed to make a promise and speech. Kenny suggested to say something that would improve the school, but Kat wondered what. Then Kat has an idea, and tells Kenny that he can come tomorrow for some support, but disguised so nobody will know he was a shark. So the next morning, Kenny dressed in the disguise. Then he and Kat headed out the door, ready for school. The lady told all students should be in the gym, so that’s where they headed and they sat down in the bleachers. Then the principal announced that each person running for president will give their speeches today. A girl named Jessica Stecker was up first. She said if she was elected, she would give us double recess. Then a boy named Bryan Stewart. He says he will give us half days on fridays. Then, Kat herself was next. And also, Kenny was surprised that her speech was only about thirty seconds long. Kat said if she was elected, she would get everyone to replace the school’s cheap toilet paper with the expensive, quilted kind. Then after her speech everyone was going wild. They picked up Kat and cheered her on, because everyone has ALWAYS been complaining about the school toilet paper and said it feels like sandpaper. Kenny later congratulated Kat for winning president by a landslide. And Kenny did not even think that Jessica or Bryan had a prayer. Oscar won too because he was the only one signing up for social chairperson. Later, when there was a meeting sometime during ICA, after the treasurer, Amanda Burns went to use the bathroom, she came back with a roll of Pillow Soft Ultra toilet paper. Then when Kat confronted the principal, she knew the teachers were totally busted. Then the principal said that there was not enough money in the school budget to stock all of the stalls with the expensive toilet paper, but then that led to a compromise. Mr. Simmons announced over the intercom that starting tomorrow, people could bring in their own rolls from home, and that was a huge victory for Kat and the rest of the student council. Then the next day was the first day people were allowed to bring their own rolls, and some people went a little overboard. In fact, people brought in so much toilet paper that there wasn’t enough room in their lockers, so they had to carry their supply around with them. Everything right now been just fine, but at lunch someone threw a roll of toilet paper at someone else, and within about fifteen seconds, it was a total madhouse. Much later after knowing about what happened, the principal got on the loudspeaker and she said now we are only allowed to bring in six squares a day. Lately a few kids got caught bringing more than they were supposed to, so now the teachers were checking every bag and locker. Kenny got scared about this and told Kat that her locker was already stuffed with about 14 rolls. Kat then told Kenny that she needed a plan so that they would not be able to find it. Kenny decided that the only way to do that was to have a stall in the bathrooms all to themselves. That way, they could keep the toilet paper hidden in there. So Kat picked a stall that was pretty clean and locked the door. Then she crawled underneath it to get out. Then Kat slipped some sneakers that looks like an exact replica under the door. Category:Episodes